the Mistake
by timeturneruser
Summary: When Draco hits Harry with a spell at the end of the final battle he ends up turning the wizarding world on its head after Harry awakes after the spell.


Harry Potter was distrubied whatever spell Draco hit him with after the final battle caused him to see what his life would be in different realties. He watched himself be lovers with a lot of man to a lot woman what distrubied him was the a lot of men. Sure he wasn't against homosexuals but watching him have sex with men when he loved woman distrubied him. Having a boyfriend in snape or draco or any deatheater distrubied or evn having sex with Dumbeldopre ewwww.

He looked and saw he was in the hospital wing he saw his best friend Hermione and ron coming to talk to him. He was sure of Ron because he saw He betrayed was his cloest ally and even ewww lover. But his other best friend he saw as a lover didn't bother him she was cloest friend. When she betryed him it hurt the worse.

But right now he needed to reconfirm in himself that he was straight as soon as Hermione got close he pulled her close. She seemed a little surprised but he kissed her full on the mouth he was surprised she was kissing him back. He felt her rubbing her toungue across his lips he opened his mouth and felt her toungue enter his mouth. He loved the feeling so he stuck his toungue in her mouth and deepened the kiss and placed a hand on her bum.

He heard a cough he didn't care he brought his hand up to Hermiones chest and rubbed her boob she moaned. He pulled her down on top of him she spread her legs and stradled him and rubbed her sex acroos his penis. He finally felt her being pulled off of him and saw It was by a angry Ron " what the hell are you doing kissing my girl."

Hermione turned towards him " your girl one I aint a poscession to be had so get that out of your head. 2 I kissed you in the hall because I went to kiss you on the check and wish you well and you turned to the kiss. 3 I believe I told you after the battle I didn't see you in that and the kiss I didn't feel a thing."

Ron was angry " I don't care the minstry while you where gone issiued saying a pureblood gets to chose any woman he wants as his wife."

Harry was getting mad but Hermione cut him off " Yeah well if you werent such a dunderhead and so consumed with your food you would have heard amelia Bones the interim Minster and I quote ' all decsions since Voldmort has taken over the minstry are hearby over turned. All decsions by the former minsters while voldmort will be reviwed.' So you see Ron I don't have to do any suc thing."

Ron looked defeated but Harry spoke up " anyways Ron it was also based on social status he would be near the bottom. I having the ancient blood of Potter near the top but also seeing as I found out my mom was from a long line of squibs I am also from the Ancient line of emerys I am at the top of the list. But not not only that I have the blood of Gryffndor Ravenclaw Slytherin Hufflepuff Black and Le fey. I can over turn any law."

Ron looked pissed " you get everything the fame the fortune the blood lines and know the girl but you are nothing but a halfblood."

Harry laughed " actually if you heard the ancient laws a half blood is a person who's parents are a muggle and a witch or wizard like Tom Riddle or AKA Voldmort. A Purebllod is a person who's parents are both magcially but as I told you my mother came from a long line of squibs she kept the ancient bllod line I am pureblood. Hermione may have a muggle parents but she is considred a first Generation Pureblood in a 1000 years Granger will be a noble bloodline."

Hermione smiled and kissed him Ron stormed out of there and Amelia Bones opened the next curtain over and she was near her neice Susan Bones. " Mister Potter we need to work together with your power and influence we can turn the wizarding world around."

Harry smiled " Included Hermione she has some ideas but my need some condcience in how the wizarding world works so included Susan to be her guide. With the 4 of us the wizarding worl will be brought into the 20th centuary with the ideas and technolgy.


End file.
